Ironía
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: "¡Gaara, por favor conduce con cuidado." "Inhala y exhala, cuenta hasta diez y no pienses en nada." Gaara manejó un par de kilómetros más una vez que entró a la autopista, donde el número de autos fue reduciéndose hasta que solo estuvo él. Fue cuando hizo caso a los mensajes de Naruto y se estacionó varios metros después de pasar por un restaurante de camioneros.
1. Chapter 1

Hola :3 Aquí llega mi regalo atrasado de Gaara por su cumpleaños uwu. No prometo mucho, estaba seca pero necesitaba darle algo a mi bebé xDD

 _ **PAREJA:** SasuGaa _

_**ADVERTENCIAS:** Como no me imaginaba poniendo a Naruto de malo, ocupé a Sakura uwu Traté de hacerlo de manera que no resultara ofensivo para sus fans :D Y pues ya dije la pareja, si no les gusta la pareja creo que no tiene caso seguir leyendo uwu _

* * *

**IRONÍA**

 **~SasuGaa~**

* * *

" _¡Gaara, por favor conduce con cuidado."_

" _¿Qué digo? ¡En tu estado podrías tener un accidente!"_

" _Escucha, encuentra un lugar para estacionarte y tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo?"_

" _Inhala y exhala, cuenta hasta diez y no pienses en nada."_

" _Solo cálmate…"_

Maniobrando con el volante, Gaara conducía en zigzag por la carretera, esquivando coches descaradamente como si estuviese jugando videojuegos de carreras. Concentraba toda su fuerza en las manos y el pie con el que pisaba el acelerador, mientras sentía como lágrimas de coraje (¿o tristeza?) le escurrían por las mejillas y le nublaban la visión. Su mente no estaba para preocuparse por su vida en ese momento, de hecho, pensó que lo que mejor le vendría sería un trágico choque cara a cara con algún tráiler. ¿Sería eso capaz de superar el dolor que sentía en el pecho? Bueno, cuando menos muerto no podía sentir nada, ¿no?

El cielo apenas mostraba los primeros indicios del atardecer. Sin embargo, no era un paisaje con colores rojos, naranjas y amarillos fundiéndose, y un sol enorme que poco a poco se ocultaba en el horizonte. Comenzaba la época de invierno, el cielo era gris y el sol apenas una bola de luz tras una neblina. Gaara manejó un par de kilómetros más una vez que entró a la autopista, donde el número de autos fue reduciéndose hasta que solo estuvo él. Fue cuando hizo caso a los mensajes de Naruto y se estacionó varios metros después de pasar por un restaurante de camioneros.

El aire estaba helado afuera. _¡Vaya! Al igual que el corazón de ella,_ pensó sarcásticamente mientras se dedicaba a sí mismo una sonrisa amarga.

No llevaba contra el frío nada más que su gabardina negra y unas orejeras. Fue a recargarse sobre su auto y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Suspiró con pesadez. El viento secándole las lágrimas del rostro hizo que el pelirrojo deseara tener una bufanda por lo menos, pero esos pensamientos triviales se vieron interrumpidos cuando la imagen de Sakura volvió a su mente y lo acaparó todo.

¿Podría ser que ella, Sakura Haruno, significaba para él todo lo que una mujer podría significar para un hombre? Sintió un nudo en el estómago al recordar que así había pensado los últimos dos años. Ella me gusta, con ella quiero estar. A él le llamó la atención el carácter que ella tenía, a ella, según le había dicho, el misterio que él representaba. Era la primera vez que Gaara experimentaba el enamoramiento que debió tener cuando era adolescente. Y se sentía muy feliz…

Claro, todo aquello duró hasta que a él se le ocurrió pedirle matrimonio.

— _Te amo._

Abrió la boca cuando las ganas de llorar volvieron a atacarlo, y la cerró para luego abrazarse a sí mismo buscando algo de calor. Había comenzado a nevar, los primeros copos de nieve caían sobre su cabeza y parecía que estaban aterrizando sobre un charco de sangre. Sentía una combinación entre frío y dolor, las lágrimas seguían su curso.

—Estaría bien que de pronto se me congelara el corazón … y dejara de latir—mustió para sí, con el tono de voz muy reducido gracias al frío. Quizá estaba exagerando un poco, pero estaba muy cansado, cansado de conducir, de llorar y de pensar en lo que ella había hecho. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente olvidar y dejar ir los malos recuerdos?

Sin embargo, no pudo contestarse su propia pregunta, pues algo había cubierto su cabeza e interrumpido el aterrizaje de los copos de nieve sobre su cabello. Sorprendido, abrió los ojos, y cuando levantó la mirada y lo vio a él (¡a él!) en frente suyo, una masa de sentimientos desagradables le trepó por la garganta. Sus labios se crisparon, aspiró aire y también apretó los puños.

—La hipotermia no es una manera muy linda de morir—dijo Sasuke Uchiha, con esa manera tan sarcástica de hablar que siempre usaba, que sacaba a Gaara de quicio por más que intentara ignorarlo. Esa persona se comportaba como si fuera mejor que los demás, como si fuera tan perfecto que se merecía a todas las personas del mundo. Gaara tardó tiempo en reaccionar, ordenando sus pensamientos. Sasuke aprovechó para acomodarle el gorro que le había puesto. Las orejeras del pelirrojo se le bajaron a la nuca—. No entiendo qué tipo de persona sale con este clima usando unas simples orejeras.

Gaara dio un mantazo para quitar ese brazo de su cabeza. Inmediatamente después, se quitó el gorro y se lo aventó al otro con un gesto despectivo.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —le gruñó, fulminándolo con una mirada que momentos antes había estado bajo un mar de lágrimas. Sus iris aguamarina estaban rodeados por una telaraña roja y sus pómulos aún estaban húmedos.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada fría. De hecho, así miraba a la mayoría de la gente. _Evidentemente es un narcisista,_ pensó el taheño. Llevaba puestos un abrigo y una bufanda gris, realmente sería un encanto para cualquier colegiala de quince años, pero Gaara pensó que era más bien un estirado.

Sasuke levantó un brazo, señalando hacia el camino por el que habían llegado, donde de vez en cuando pasaban algunos coches para darles a entender que no eran los únicos en el mundo. Allá donde Sasuke señalaba se alcanzaba a ver el letrero del restaurante por el que habían pasado.

—El restaurante que está por allá, ¿no hubiera sido mejor detenerse ahí? —inquirió el moreno—. ¿O siempre que tienes problemas conduces como loco y paras hasta donde te haya llevado el viento?

Gaara arqueó el lugar donde debió nacer una ceja. ¿Qué cosas decía esta persona? ¿Qué demonio estaba haciendo ahí? Y es que de todas las personas que pudieron haberlo seguido, ¿necesariamente tuvo que hacerlo él? Al verlo, Gaara creía que debería golpearlo, pero se controlaba lo mejor que podía porque se dio cuenta que no debería rebajarse por esa mujer.

—¿Problema? —dijo en su lugar—. Este no es un problema de la vida cotidiana como que reprobé un examen o peleé con mis padres—su voz seguía siendo entrecortada, ahora más bien por el frío. Quería que el moreno se fuera, ¿cómo era posible que se dejara ver por esa persona en su estado tan patético? —. Mejor vete, vete con ella. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sasuke no contestó. Quedándose quieto, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando a Gaara con su penetrante mirada carbón, hasta parecía un ángel negro. Su figura hacía un curioso contraste con los copos de nueve que le había caído en el pelo y los hombros.

De pronto Gaara se dio cuenta que sus ojos seguían húmedos. Se le trepó un sonrojo a su rostro y se talló los ojos con fuerza, esperando que cuando abriera los ojos Sasuke ya no estuviera ahí. Para su desgracia, no fue así.

—¿Estás aquí para burlaste? —preguntó Gaara—. Te dije que fueras.

El otro rodó los ojos.

—No me voy a ir—dijo inmediatamente. Luego, pareció que se estaba pensando algo. Se relamió los labios mirando alrededor, continuó cuando sus ojos volvieron a ponerse en Gaara—. Tú siempre estás a la defensiva conmigo y con todos los demás eres muy tranquilo. ¿No deberías ser más considerado, ya que te traje algo para cubrirte del frío? —En ese momento, se acercó al taheño y volvió a ponerle el gorro. Éste hizo amago de repetir la acción y aventárselo, pero decidió que no tenía caso. La verdad es que sí necesitaba el gorro.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Sasuke, esa persona que tenía la cabeza descubierta.

 _¿Mejor? ¿Cómo puedo estar mejor si tengo frente a mí a la persona que ella ama? ¿Cómo puedo estar mejor si hasta apenas ayer ella decía que me quería a mí?_

 _Yo no era alguien que mostrara tan fácil sus sentimientos, pero por ella lo hacía. La tomaba de la mano cuando salíamos, le daba los buenos días y las buenas noches cada jodido día de cada jodida semana. Tardé tano tiempo pensando cómo pedirle que se casara conmigo de una manera que la dejara impresionada. ¿Por qué tuve que hacerlo en una fiesta, donde había tanta gente? Quería que ellos se dieran cuenta de cuánto la quería, ¡qué patético!_

 _Parece muy fácil la manera en la que se puede romper el corazón de una persona. A ella le bastó con mirarme al rostro cuando le estaba dando el anillo, con el ceño fruncido como quisiera regañarme. Parecía incómoda de ser el centro de un círculo de gente que nos miraba, pero ella fue a poner sus ojos en Sasuke y su mirada fue como si le pidiera que fuera por ella y se la llevara corriendo en sus brazos._

 _Me imagino lo que la gente que miraba contará mañana en el desayuno: Lo siento, Gaara, dijo la enfermera Haruno. Ella caminó hacia Uchiha sama con pasos decididos y dejó a Sabaku con la mano extendida, ¡todos comenzaron a murmurar! Luego, ella volvió a mirar a Sabaku y dijo, perdóname, no puedo aceptarte… la verdad es que… no estoy enamorada de ti. Y él la miraba con una expresión de confusa. Estaba contigo porque sentía lástima de que nunca hubieras experimentado el amor, yo realmente…, y entonces miró al doctor Uchiha mientras le sonreía y le dijo, yo estoy enamorada de ti Sasuke. Siempre lo estuve. Es por eso que decidí ser enfermera, porque supe que tú serías doctor._

 _Fui un tonto por no hacer nada más que quedarme parado mientras ella lo abrazaba. Cuando me di cuenta que estaba siendo humillado, en lugar de decir algo para defenderme, solo salí corriendo de ahí, empujando a todos a mi lado como si fueran fichas de dominó._

 _Ella, tan descarada y despreocupada se deshizo de mis sentimientos como si hubiese apagado una vela, pero el hecho de haber pasado por eso sigue oprimiéndome el corazón. Ahora me doy cuenta, no lloraba por ella, lloraba por ser tan patético. Las mujeres siempre gustan del tipo de hombres como Sasuke y yo no soy así. No voy a serlo y no me importa, pero no volveré a abrir el corazón con tanta confianza… Si tan solo…_

—¿Cómo es que a un médico se le hace tan difícil controlar sus sentimientos? —esa voz hizo que dejara de pensar. Cuando regresó al presente, Sasuke estaba frente suyo, más cerca de lo que nunca había estado, y le estaba poniendo la bufanda que momentos antes estaba usando—. ¿En verdad eres uno?

Debía saberlo, estaba llorando de nuevo. Gaara había controlado bastante bien sus sentimientos hasta ahora que su cuerpo reaccionaba sin preguntarle a su cerebro. Tragó saliva, la bufanda olía a Sasuke.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó.

El moreno pareció meditar en su respuesta.

—Naruto me envió a buscarte. Dice que nunca te había visto así.

—Se te declaró la chica que me rechazó. ¿No es extraño que Naruto te mandara a buscarme? Es despistado, pero no un idiota—una pausa—. Pero, ¿cuál es la razón por la que tú, después de todo, aceptaras venir?

Sasuke parpadeó, ignorando lo primero que dijo el pelirrojo. Retrocedió un paso al notar que el otro se sentía incómodo.

—Vine a preguntarte algo—admitió y después de unos segundos hizo su pregunta—. ¿Por qué creías que querías pasar el resto de tu vida con ella?

El pelirrojo tragó saliva.

—¿No es lo que uno siente cuando está enamorado?

Sasuke arrugó la nariz, como desaprobando su respuesta. Sin embargo, seguía viéndose igual de frío. Gaara tuvo la impresión de que había algo que le molestaba.

—Dicen que quien ama más está en desventaja.

—Creo que ilustré bien ese ejemplo.

Hubo un nuevo silencio, interrumpido solo por el soplar del viento frío. Gaara pensó que Sasuke debería tener frío, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Solo evitó mirarlo. Para entonces ya era de noche, la temperatura empezaba a descender debido a eso.

—La rechacé—dijo Sasuke—. Debiste quedarte y mirar su cara. La expresión que tenía le hacía ver más grande la frente cuando le dije que no me volviera a avergonzar de esa manera—Gaara abrió los ojos como platos, sus labios se entreabrieron con sorpresa—-. Nunca la quise, y creo que es imposible que la llegue a querer, de todos modos.

Después de escuchar aquello, Gaara ahora entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué estaba tramando el otro?

—¿Por qué me dices eso? —le preguntó con seriedad, trazando una barrera invisible entre él y el Uchiha. El que Sasuke le estuviera diciendo aquello no tenía ningún sentido a parte de querer burlarse de él. _Es decir, tu amor fue en vano. Te cambió por nada, qué miserable._

De hecho, penar en eso lo hizo sentir en verdad miserable. Al final, nadie había ganado. Sakura se deshizo de él, pero ni siquiera pudo obtener lo que estaba buscando. Usar a Gaara para darle celos a Sasuke no sirvió de nada. _Bien, tal vez este es su karma._ Pero Gaara tenía la mala costumbre de desconectarse de la realidad cuando se hundía en sus pensamientos. Sintió algo sobre sus mejillas que le levantaba el rostro, parpadeó varias veces hasta que cayó en cuenta que Sasuke le sostenía el rostro con ambas manos. Estaban tan cerca que sus pechos se tocaban, y el corazón del pelirrojo pegó un brinco de sorpresa. La temperatura había aumentado considerablemente.

Aspiró aire y lo contuvo. Mientras tanto, Sasuke acortaba más la distancia entre los dos, con una expresión indescifrable. Su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba constantemente, como si tuviera algo por decir atorado en la garganta. Era un escenario tan extraño que a Gaara le pareció irreal, como un sueño. Y si es un sueño, nada pasaba si se dejaba llevar, ¿no?

El pelirrojo tragó saliva y exhalo aire. Sasuke no pareció perturbarse por ello. Tenía los ojos a medio cerrar mientras se acercaba más a Gaara, levantando un poco el mentón hasta que sus narices chocaron. Así permaneció un momento. Sus ojos se encontraron y Gaara le dedicó una mirada de desconfianza que le hizo mover la manzana de Adán de nuevo. Apretó los labios.

—Para que dejes de llorar—contestó con una voz más suave, casi sonó extraña. No era normal en Sasuke usar ese tono—. Porque lo que perdiste no valió lo que costó, y lo más seguro es que con el tiempo te alegrarás de haberte deshecho de ella—hizo una pausa—. Así que ya basta, ¿no escuchas? ¡Ya basta!

El pelirrojo por un efímero momento tuvo la absurda idea de que iba a besarlo, y cuando el Uchiha se alejó, sintió como si las manos que evitaban que cayera a un precipicio lo soltaran.

Intentó descubrir lo que tramaba el otro. Superficialmente parecía que Sasuke quiso hacerlo sentir mejor al decirle que había rechazado a Sakura de una manera casi tan cruel como ella lo había hecho con Gaara. No tenía sentido que hiciera eso, pero así parecía. ¿Y qué podría contestarle ahora? _¿Algo como: gracias, eres un buen amigo?_ ¡Al diablo! Ellos no eran amigos. Se enderezó y se sacudió la nieve de la ropa.

—Eso no me hace sentir mejor, si eso es lo que pretendes—dijo Gaara—. No cambia nada.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos nuevamente. Gaara se dio cuenta que le ponía demasiada atención a la manzana de Adán que subía y bajaba, sin dejar que lo que estaba atorado saliera de la boca del moreno. El viento continuaba soplando, y Gaara ya no se sentía cómodo ahí. Quería meterse a su auto y regresar.

Así que se dispuso a dar media vuelta para meterse en su auto (el del Uchiha estaba estacionado justo atrás), sin hacer contacto visual con Sasuke. Y entonces el moreno cerró la mano sobre la muñeca del taheño, haciéndolo volverse hacia él con un movimiento brusco. Gaara abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Entonces qué te parece una venganza? —inquirió Sasuke, apretándole la extremidad con fuerza, a pesar de que Gaara estuviera más ocupado en sorprenderse que en liberarse del agarre—. ¿Eso te hará sentir mejor, el vengarte de Sakura? —Gaara no contestó—. Pues bien, véngate—lo tomó de los hombros—. Te voy a ayudar. Demuéstrale que las cosas no son como ella quiere que sean.

Y entonces la distancia se esfumó. Sasuke lo besó en la boca, callando todo lo que el pelirrojo hubiera podido protestar. El choque de labios resultó un poco doloroso, pero aun así Sasuke logró su objetivo. La nieve seguía cayendo sobre ellos mientras se besaban como si estuvieran protagonizando una película romántica. Sin embargo, Gaara no correspondió el beso, pero tampoco lo apartó. Seguramente su cabeza era un mar de pensamientos y emociones desordenadas.

Al final de medio minuto, Sasuke se separó. El rostro de Gaara era un poema; tuvo ganas de tomarle una fotografía.

Ahora fue Sasuke quien encontró el silencio sumamente incómodo, y como el otro no parecía tener la intención de hablarle, ni siquiera de mirarlo, se dio la media vuelta para marcharse. Murmuró algo de lo que Gaara solo entendió "al menos lo intenté", estaba dándole la espalda y Gaara no tenía ni el más remoto deseo de topárselo de frente nuevamente. Estaba sonrojado, tanto que parecía que derretiría toda la nieve alrededor.

—Lo que te dije al principio, cuando llegué… es verdad.

Luego de decir eso, Sasuke se metió a su auto y se marchó.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, siguió un camino recto hasta su cama y se acostó sin siquiera cambiarse la ropa. Se llevó una mano a la frente. _¿Qué has dicho?_ Gaara quería no pensar en eso, pero la realidad le jugaba una mala pasada y no podía sacarse eso de la mente. Gaara no tenía la menor idea, y es que lo que había pasado en realidad era tan extraño que probablemente solo era producto de un sueño…

 _Sí, eso debe ser…_

Y al poco tiempo de haberse quedado dormido, volvió a escuchar claramente lo que había pasado por algo gracias a sus orejeras.

" _Te amo"._

No estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea de una venganza, pero cuando despertó le vinieron dos noticias a la cabeza: Primero, que debería reunirse con Sasuke nuevamente (no le vendría mal una explicación más amplia de lo sucedido), y segunda, que lo de Sakura había pasado a segundo plano. Ya no le dolía lo que debería.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :3


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Lamento no publicar nada para Sasuke en su cumpleaños, seguía con el corazón destrozado por la muerte de mi Chazy B. U.U En fin, me puse las pilas para traerles la otra parte de esta pequea historia :3 Espero les guste. Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el capi anterior 3 Y no se preocupen, no me olvidé de hacer que dejen las cosas claras con Sakura, jeje

* * *

 **BE MY BOYFRIEND**

* * *

 _Aquel día estaba lloviendo. Era una lluvia ligera, inusual, que caía desde el cielo pulido por los rayos del sol. Sasuke no había traído paraguas, pero estaba feliz porque por fin le habían dado fecha para su examen profesional. Iba de regreso a casa, ansioso por darle la noticia a su hermano, y en su camino a tomar el vagón del metro, chocó con alguien. Los papeles que le había dado su asesor terminaron regados por el piso._

— _¿Qué demonios te…?_

— _Disculpa._

 _El hecho de que le habían interrumpido y que tan rápido tenía devuelta sus papeles en las manos le hizo levantar la mirada hacia aquella persona. Unos ojos verdes se conectaron con los suyos por apenas medio segundo. El muchacho se escabulló entre la gente que esperaba el vagón, pero no fue difícil para Sasuke seguirlo con la mirada, porque aquel chico tenía una mata de pelo rojo como la sangre, que destacaba entre todos los demás._

 _Era extraño. Los ojos de Sasuke eran atraídos a él por alguna fuerza magnética. Sin embargo, el trance terminó cuando esa cabeza roja se acercó a una de cabello rosa. Y vaya que Sasuke conocía esa cabeza rosa._

 _Se mordió el labio e hizo una mueca de desagrado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo comportándose como un niño patético? Sakura no era la única persona con pelo rosa, y de todas maneras él no pensaba que volvería a ver a ese chico de nuevo._

 _Sería la tontería más grande del mundo decir que se había enamorado del joven pelirrojo. Sí, era tonto enamorarse de un extraño. Y todo sería cuestión de tiempo si no lo volvía a ver._

 _Pero lo volvió a ver._

 **ღ**

Gaara dejó escapar todo el aire acumulado una vez que cerró la puerta del baño. Sus piernas le temblaban como una gelatina a punto de comenzar a derretirse por el sol, y por el mismo sol sus mejillas estaban ardiendo. Para rematarla, dentro de su pecho el corazón le latía a toda velocidad, pero inhaló de nuevo e intentó calmarse, haciendo a un lado todos los nudos que corrían por su alterada mente.

—Tranquilízate—se ordenó a sí mismo, en voz baja por si había alguien más en alguno de los otros cubículos—. Tranquilízate, te estás comportando como un estúpido.

Pero luego pensó: ¿En realidad era él quien se estaba comportando como un estúpido? No era su culpa, otro estúpido había comenzado a alterar su rutina, por lo que el pobre Gaara fue orillado a adoptar esas conductas tan extrañas en él. Cada mañana había un mensaje nuevo en su celular, a la misma hora, donde siempre se leía _"Buenos días, mapache"_ , acompañado con un emoticón de dicho animalillo. En determinados momentos dentro de su jornada de trabajo tenía la sensación de estar bajo una gran lupa, a merced de unos ojos que lo contemplaban con detenimiento e intensamente (al principio pensó que se trataba de Sakura, pero luego se dio cuenta que ella ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada), y al finalizar el día, cuando recogía sus llaves y chamarra del casillero, había ahí una gran galleta con chispas de chocolate (que no podía evitar comerse una vez que estaba en casa).

Eso no era todo. Había otros detalles que el pelirrojo prefirió no recordar. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Cada que tenía más de cinco segundos libres, su mente gustaba de traicionarlo y evocar todo lo relacionado con esa persona… Esa persona que hace ya cuatro meses fue a seguirlo imprudente e inesperadamente a mitad de la carretera para decirle cosas extrañas y confundirlo a niveles caóticos. Esa persona que le había cubierto la cabeza con un gorro y a la cual le pertenecía el cariño de su ex novia… ¡Lo estaba volviendo loco!

—¡Me está haciendo perder la cabeza! —En verdad que debía estar demente, pues nada más ver a Sasuke en los casilleros fue suficiente para que Gaara retrocediera y fuera a encerrarse a los baños antes de que el Uchiha pudiese verlo. Era una tontería, pero en verdad no quería toparse con él y menos a solas. ¿La razón? Sentía que se ahogaba en sus pensamientos acerca del moreno, de las palabras que le dijo y las emociones extrañas que producía su cerebro cuando se trataba de él —. ¿En qué clase de lío estoy metido?

—Emm, seguramente no es tan grave como el mío, Gaa-chan—El pelirrojo pegó un brinco del susto, sintió que por poco vomitaba el corazón. ¡Demonios, había hablado en voz alta! Pero el paso de los segundos permitió que su cerebro analizara la situación y finalmente agradeció a todas las fuerzas supremas que quien se encontrara en el cubículo de al lado no fuera nadie más que su torpe amigo de aspecto zorruno—… dattebayo…

Aun así, Gaara se sentía abochornado, así que tragó saliva y se preparó antes de hablar.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Pues, ¡mi trasero está dormido! —exclamó—. No siento mi trasero, Gaara-chan… ¡no hay papel y llevo aquí como una hora!

El pelirrojo hizo una expresión de sorpresa y por momentos quiso reír. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer antes de que Naruto se lo pidiera.

—Así que aún te sigue acechando ese _teme_ …—comentó Naruto, esperando que el papel higiénico llegara a sus manos.

Gaara detuvo el trayecto de su mano con el papel. Se le había ocurrido una idea.

—¿Gaa-chan?

—Naruto… tendrás que hacerme un favor si quieres limpiarte ahora.

—¿¡Qué!? —el rubio comenzó su drama, pegando a la pared que lo separaba del taheño.

—Ve a los casilleros y dime si el Uchiha sigue ahí… es más, tendrás que advertirme cada vez que intente acercarse. Y si puedes dile que pare con esto.

—¡Pero Gaara!

—Por favor.

—Gaa…

—Por favor, Naruto. Es eso o no hay papel.

Momentos después, Naruto accedió a regañadientes, pero no dejó de quejarse por el chantaje del pelirrojo.

 **ღ**

—¿Te pidió que lo cuidaras de mí?

—Sí.

Sasuke estaba acomodándose su bata. Naruto notó que su semblante era de pura frustración.

—No lo sé, _teme_. Creo que con regalos y encuentros _casuales_ —Naruto hizo comillas con las manos en la última palabra—no vas a lograr nada, _ttebayo._

—No me digas.

—Con ese sarcasmo tampoco.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—Bueno—continuó el rubio—, al menos, lo distraes lo suficiente para que no piense en Sakura-chan. No la ha mencionado desde ese día… ¡Oh! —exclamó el eufórico rubio—. ¡Lo lograste, teme! Por lo menos ahora ocupas todo el lugar de su mente, eso ya es un gran paso, _ttebayo._

Sasuke abrió los ojos. Vaya que eso no lo había pensado, y francamente lo hizo sentir feliz. Mostró esa sonrisa que derretía a las mujeres y que muy pocas veces podía verse.

—¿Entonces he avanzado o no?

—Mmm, sí, pero te fuiste chueco. Creo que le da miedo ser atacado con galletas, mensajes y eso.

—He pensado en dejar eso y dar el siguiente paso.

—Oh, ¿y cuál es ese?

—Tendremos una cita. Y si es que hoy no quiere toparse conmigo, sé bueno y dale esto de mi parte—le entregó al rubio un pedazo de papel—. Tengo muchos pacientes hoy de todas maneras, así que dile que estará libre de mí por ahora… hasta que llegue el día de la cita. Nos vemos.

Naruto se quedó mirando el trozo de papel mientras se sobaba el trasero. Aún lo sentía dormido, y cada vez que daba un paso le daban cosquillas en las pompas.

Se guardó el papel en su bata pensando que era realmente un lío estar en los dos bandos. Deberían darle un premio al mejor amigo de todo el mundo, porque estar apoyando a Sasuke, y servir de soporte a Gaara para huir del moreno eran cosas tan contradictorias que terminaría por volverse loco…

 _Pero está bien_ , se dijo. Era bueno que Sasuke luchara por la persona que quería ahora que estaba libre, y que Gaara se distrajera a causa de Sasuke hacía que olvidara más rápido lo de Sakura. Sin embargo, también debía agradecer que la enfermera no se acercara ni al Uchiha ni a Sabaku, lo cual, si Naruto lo pensaba bien, también era extraño. Él conocía a Haruno mejor que cualquier otra persona, y era la naturaleza de la chica perseguir a Sasuke hasta en sus sueños. ¿Será que se comportaba distante porque Sasuke se echó a correr tras Gaara el día que ella se le confesó al moreno? Bueno, ¿qué si no?

Por otro lado, ella tampoco se acercaba a Gaara. Lo cierto es que Naruto se moría de ganas por preguntarle sus motivos, pero tenía miedo de que ella le partiera su mandarina en gajos.

Así que dedicó el resto del día a su trabajo, y cuando llegó la hora de irse a casa, le entregó a Gaara el pedazo de papel.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Gaara.

—Te lo mandan.

—Sí, ¿pero quién?

—Otsss, se dice el pecado, no el pecador*, _ttebayo._

El taheño rodó los ojos. En realidad, solo había dos personas que pudieron mandarle ese papel… y francamente, no quería saber nada de ninguno. Pero al final guardó el papel en sus pantalones, se despidió del rubio y fue a casa.

Una vez en su habitación, se dio un baño y se puso el pijama, luego bajó a la sala a cenar con su familia (a la cual recientemente se añadieron dos integrantes: su cuñado Shikamaru y su sobrino Shikadai, eso mientras se terminaba la construcción de la casa que sería para Temari y ellos dos) y ya a las nueve de la noche, se metió a la cama. Durante todo ese tiempo estuvo jugando con el pedazo de papel, indeciso entre abrirlo o no.

Bueno… ver el contenido de esa nota no detonaría el fin del mundo.

 _Mapache, veme este domingo a las 7 de la mañana en el restaurante de camioneros de la carretera donde te encontré._

 _Sasuke_

—Tsk, ¿qué demonios se cree? Está loco.

Arrugó el papel con el puño y se cubrió los ojos con el brazo. Cada que pensaba a Sasuke lo recordaba besándolo en esa carretera y tantas cosas se arremolinaban en su cabeza… Mordió su labio, dispuesto a dormir. Apagó la luz, y cuando ya estaba bien acomodado para dormir sonó celular.

Como ya estaba a medio camino de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, contestó sin mirar de quien se trataba.

—Soy Sasuke.

El corazón se le fue al estómago.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó despacio—. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

—Eso es lo de menos. ¿Ya leíste la nota?

—Sí, pero no creas que...

—Bien. Te llamo para decirte que no lleves tu auto, pide un taxi. Buenas noches, mapachito.

Ni siquiera dejó que Gaara contestara, lo cual además era difícil, porque su corazón palpitaba más rápido incluso que la velocidad de la luz.

 **ღ**

Aún le costaba horres creer que en verdad estaba ahí parado. Cuatro meses. Cuatro meses desde la última vez, la última nevada, las manos de Sasuke en su rostro y sus labios unidos a los otros de manera tan posesiva…

Negó con la cabeza, no quería seguir pensando en eso todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella vez, era como si las cosas entre Sasuke, Sakura y él se hubiesen congelado. No había vuelto a hablar del tema con ninguno de los dos, y sabía por Naruto que tampoco Sasuke y Sakura lo habían hecho. Quien sabe, tal vez encontrándose ahí con Sasuke podría aclarar las cosas con él y dejar de seguir huyendo.

Llevaba un paraguas por si acaso. Había empezado la época de lluvias y a veces comenzaba a llover desde muy temprano. También se había abrigado lo suficiente, llevaba un suéter verde de manga larga, pantalones y botas negras.

—Sí viniste—dijo Sasuke bajando de su auto. Lo había orillado frente a Gaara y ahora se acercaba hacia él, con los brazos ligeramente extendidos como si quisiese abrazarlo pero aún no se armara de valor. Una vez que estuvo frente a él, le sonrió ligeramente. Se veía apuesto, y Gaara no podía negarlo ni aunque le pagaran una fortuna—. Pensé que no lo harías.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí?

El moreno se mordió suavemente los labios, expandiendo su sonrisa un poco.

—Te lo diré más adelante—Sasuke buscó en sus bolsillos—. Toma, es lo que pagaste por el taxi—Gaara sí aceptó el dinero, solo porque Sasuke lo había hecho levantarse temprano en domingo—. Vamos por un café, anda.

Tiró de su mano y lo llevó dentro del restaurante. El taheño rodó los ojos.

Ambos pidieron un capuchino, Gaara de vainilla y Sasuke de moka. Cuando llegaron al auto, Gaara se quedó parado frente a la puerta. Sasuke lo miraba desde el asiento del conductor. En sus ojos se leía claramente: _"Entra, por favor. O tendré que cargarte y meterte a la fuerza"._

El pelirrojo apretó el vaso de su café un poco.

—Yo…

—Ya estás acá—interrumpió Sasuke, en un arranque de miedo de que el pelirrojo se le escapara de nuevo—. Hiciste el esfuerzo de levantarte y venir, por eso sé que esto te importa. Sube, Gaara.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Una de las reglas básicas en cualquier sociedad es no subirse al auto de una persona a la que no se le tenga confianza, pero… había algo que impulsaba a Gaara a seguirlo. Así que subió al auto.

—Bien, entonces, ¿de qué se trata esto? —preguntó.

Sasuke curvó los labios en una sonrisa.

—De una cita.

 **ღ**

El camino, que de por sí no era corto, se alargó mucho más por el silencio incómodo que hubo entre ambos chicos. La música del radio no ayudó demasiado, pero Sasuke se sentía feliz, y Gaara… bueno, él comenzaba a sentir que su corazón era una bomba de tiempo.

No supo cómo dirigir que estaba en una cita con Sasuke. Lo peor es que no sabía qué hacer para salir de esa, y estaba temiendo que su cerebro no tuviera ninguna idea no por estar seco, sino porque en realidad quería estar ahí con él.

Dejaron el auto aparcado en un lugar que era más verde que el gris de la ciudad. Gaara bajó del auto seguido de Sasuke, que se apresuró a ir a su lado.

Quedaron juntos. Ambas miradas se encontraron.

—¿Qué? —soltó Gaara—. ¿Me vas a decir qué vinimos a hacer aquí?

 _Porque encuentro difícil que una cita pueda llevarse a cabo aquí_ , se dijo a sí mismo, y nada más no lo decía en voz alta porque eso sería aceptar que deseaba tener una cita con él.

—Te lo mostraré—dijo el Uchiha—. Pero tendrás que dejarme guiarte con los ojos cubiertos. Es una sorpresa.

Gaara levantó el lugar donde debería existir una ceja. Demonios, estaba loco si creía que se dejaría llevar por él, pero tampoco creía que algo malo le pasaría estando junto al moreno. Así que, ¿por qué tantos nervios?

El pelirrojo suspiró. Acto seguido, cerró los ojos.

Sasuke sonrió levemente. Con Gaara dándole la espalda, él lo rodeó con los brazos para taparle los ojos con las manos. Pero su malicia ganó, y la boca de Sasuke terminó contra el oído de Gaara.

—Doctor Sabaku, déjese llevar.

—Imbécil—mustió el más bajito, pero hizo lo que el moreno le pidió.

Pasaron algunos minutos caminando en silencio hasta que Gaara rompió el silencio. Midió la intensidad y el tono de su pregunta. Habló con el mejor tacto posible.

—¿Has hablado con Sakura?

Escuchó a Sasuke tragar saliva.

—No. No hay nada de lo que tenga que hablar con ella.

Gaara guardó silencio durante un momento.

—Yo sí tengo cosas qué decirle.

—¿Y ya lo hiciste?

—No. Me está evitando—Sasuke hizo que Gaara se detuviera—. ¿Qué? ¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?

Uno, dos, tres segundos. Luego de duplicar ese tiempo, Gaara tuvo la sensación de que Sasuke ya no estaba a sus espaldas, sino frente a él. Extendió un poco las manos, cosa que le provocó una corriente eléctrica desde los dedos de las manos hasta el cerebro, porque las manos de Sasuke se cerraron sobre las suyas levemente, con la lentitud de una película romántica. Su mundo daba vueltas con el aliento del moreno chocando contra su rostro.

Tensó los labios, su cuerpo estaba tan rígido como una piedra, solo dejándose hacer por el otro. Incluso levantó el rostro un poco, con los ojos cerrados a duras penas, porque Sasuke le sacaba unos centímetros de alto.

—¿Quieres que te bese?

—Eres un…

Se sintió como un tonto. El corazón se le fue al estómago y estuvo a punto de vomitarlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese Uchiha a ser tan atrevido? El rostro de Gaara era idéntico al color de su cabello.

Inmediatamente abrió los ojos, y lo que pretendía ser una mueca de molestia tornó a la sorpresa en el instante. La imagen de Sasuke era adornada por un paisaje precioso, como sacado de un libro de fantasía mística. Glicinias de hermosos colores lila y rosa pastel colgaban sobre sus cabezas como una cascada, y estaban colocadas en semicírculos, de manera que formaban un túnel. Bajo sus pies, el pasto verde, y los rayos de luz solar (aunque escasos por el clima) cayendo por los huecos que hacían las flores. Era simplemente fantástico.

—Estamos en Kawachi Fuji, en el túnel de la Wisteria.

El pelirrojo parpadeó varias veces para recuperarse de la sorpresa. Conocía el lugar, por revistas y porque la gente solía hablar mucho de él; alguna vez llegó a verlo en internet mientras buscaba lugares donde llevar a Sakura. De todos los lugares que se hubiera imaginado que lo pudiese llevar…. Jamás se imaginó estando ahí con Sasuke.

—Es lindo—comentó.

Sasuke se relamió los restos de capuchino de las comisuras de los labios. Luego, le sonrió un poco y se puso a su lado, indicándole que comenzaran a caminar.

—Venía acá mucho con mis padres y hermano. Una vez cada mes, y se ha vuelto costumbre desde que tengo memoria hasta que entré a la carrera. Ya no tenía mucho tiempo para ir—le confesó.

—Vaya, es una linda tradición familiar.

—Lo es.

Muchas veces, Gaara sentía que era muy difícil charlar con Sasuke, y el sentimiento era compartido. Hubo un largo silencio, mientras ambos caminaban juntos y sus manos querían juntarse. Luego, Sasuke se armó de valor para hablar.

—Lo es porque papá le pidió matrimonio a mamá aquí. Y porque ella le dio aquí la noticia de que estaba embarazada de mi hermano, y posteriormente, de mí.

Gaara miraba hacia su acompañante mientras el otro hablaba. Lo cierto es que era una persona muy introvertida y nunca se imaginó en una cita donde su acompañante no fuese Sakura, quien siempre iniciaba, mantenía y terminaba las conversaciones. Pero con ella nunca se sintió tan nervioso como con el Uchiha.

¿Qué le contestaba?

—Oh, eso es muy romántico. Tus padres deben quererse mu…—entonces se le prendió el foco. Sasuke lo había llevado a una cita (según el moreno), a un lugar hermoso… pero ese lugar tenía connotaciones románticas para él. Volvió a sonrojarse.

—Cho—terminó la palabra que Gaara dejó inconclusa—. Sí, se quieren mucho—dio un suspiro—. Pero te traje aquí por una razón. No te lo pedí directamente porque estoy seguro de que te hubieras negado, y creo que accediste a venir porque quieres pedirme que deje de dejarte galletas en tu casillero, ¿no?

—Ciertamente tenemos muchas cosas que preguntarnos nosotros dos.

—Vale. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos? ¿Tú primero?

El taheño suspiró y ambos reanudaron la marcha.

—¿Por qué dejas esas galletas en mi casillero?

—Porque me gustas—contestó, serio y tan quitado de la pena como si estuviese hablando del clima. Gaara se preguntó cómo es que podía ser tan directo (contrario a él, que siempre le daba vueltas a todo). Los colores treparon por sus mejillas—. Entonces, ¿creo bien? ¿Accediste a venir solo porque quieres arreglar el asunto de las galletas y los mensajes?

Sí, era cierto. _En parte,_ pensó Gaara, pero no diría que había otra razón. Todavía se negaba a creer que lo hacía como una excusa para pasar tiempo con el otro.

—Sí. Es verdad, en parte, creo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo…

—Para, es mi turno—interrumpió el pelirrojo—. ¿Cómo sabes que me gustan las galletas de chocolate? Esas no las venden en la cafetería del hospital, y no creo que hayas estado espiándome.

El moreno dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Digamos, que tengo un contacto.

—¿¡Quién es!?

—No puedes preguntar, mapachito, es mi turno.

El más bajito hizo un mohín.

—¿Cuál es la otra razón por la que accediste a venir conmigo?

Gaara tragó saliva y aspiró aire.

—Quiero ver qué te traes entre manos—y sin dejar al otro hablar, añadió: —. ¿Quién es tu contacto?

—Bueno, ¿quién, a parte de Sakura podría conocer ese detalle?

Gaara expandió la mirada y luego frunció el entrecejo.

—Naruto.

—Bingo.

El taheño rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que esperas conseguir trayéndome aquí?

—Pasar el mayor tiempo posible contigo el día de hoy. ¿Ya olvidaste a Sakura, o la herida todavía está abierta?

—Nunca voy a olvidar que me rechazaron una petición de matrimonio. Pero estoy bien, me he recuperado.

El moreno sonrió.

—¿Y se debe a mí?

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

—Porque es importante. ¿Entonces, es debido a mí?

El pelirrojo miró hacia otro lado y rodó los ojos.

—No voy a contestarte, no es tu turno.

—Es mi turno—anunció con una sonrisa picarona, a lo que el más bajo levantó su ceja imaginaria—. Usaste tu turno preguntándome por qué quería saber eso. Lástima, ahora tienes que contestarme lo que te estoy preguntando.

—¡Eso no es justo! —exclamó Gaara.

—¿Es debido a mí?

Al Sabaku no le quedaba de otra. Había caído en el juego del moreno.

—Sí. ¿Estás tratando de burlarte de mí?

—Jamás—sentenció Sasuke.

—¿Jamás?

—Jamás—y se detuvo para colocarse frente al pelirrojo y tomarlo de los hombros—. ¿Me besas?

A Gaara se le colapsaron los pensamientos. Su corazón comenzó a latir como si una vida durara un segundo. Abrió la boca, decidido a no dejarse llevar tan fácil.

—No, no te beso. ¿Desde cuándo te gusto?

—Desde que te conocí—Sasuke suspiró hondo. En realidad, su pecho estaba igual que el de Gaara, latiendo a mil por hora. Tomó aire y bajó las manos por los brazos de Gaara hasta tomar las del menor. Jamás en su vida estuvo tan nervioso al confesar algo—. Quiero que seas mi novio. Es por eso que te traje aquí. Es más, te lo pregunto porque es mi turno. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Gaara bajó la mirada, serio. No cambió su expresión cuando volvió a ver a Sasuke a la cara.

—Ya estamos afuera, Uchiha.

Las cosas no salieron como ninguno de los dos esperaba. Gaara seguía sin entender a Sasuke, y Sasuke no había logrado su objetivo. Pero, en realidad, el moreno estaba feliz. Logró pasar todo el día con Gaara, hablando de cosas que nada tuvieron que ver con el extraño triángulo que formaban Sakura y ellos dos. Después de recorrer todo el parque, fueron a un café por dos capuchinos (de nuevo) y una galleta de chocolate para Gaara. Sasuke volvió a tocar el tema de ser novios más tarde, cuando ya volvían en el auto, pero Gaara se quedó callado.

 **ღ**

A eso de las siete de la noche, Sasuke llegó a su casa después de dejar al pelirrojo en la suya. Estaba en una especie de limbo, donde no se sentía frustrado, pero tampoco lo suficientemente feliz. Las luces estaban encendidas, y se encontró con su hermano en el recibidor.

—Pensé que llegarías más tarde, Sasuke. ¿Las cosas fueron bien?

—Pues no fueron mal—sonrió un poco—. Mejor de lo que hubiera esperado.

Itachi sonrió, pero decidió no preguntar por ahora.

—Ya casi está el pastel que te preparó mamá. Papá llamó para decir que su vuelo llega en una hora… oh, y pensé que les habías avisado a todos que no estarías en casa.

Sasuke miró a su hermano con una ceja levantada.

—Lo hice.

—Pues qué raro. Hay alguien que vino e insistió en esperarte.

—¿Quién?

—Dice que es amiga tuya. De pelo rosa, ojos verdes…. —Itachi dejó de hablar cuando vio que Sasuke se sobó la cabeza con fastidio. Suspiró, se puso los zapatos y fue hacia la puerta—. Está en la sala. Iré a recoger a Sasori de la estación, llegaremos a tiempo para partir el pastel.

Sasuke asintió. Ahora sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Y efectivamente Sakura estaba sentada en el sillón. Cuando vio al moreno se levantó nerviosa, sosteniendo una bolsa de regalo contra su pecho. Llevaba ropa muy primaveral para el clima en el que se encontraba. Le sonrió nerviosa.

—Sakura. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella dio un saltito.

—Pues cómo qué, vine a verte y a darte tu regalo, Sasuke-kun—seguía sonriendo, pero como Sasuke no contestaba desvió la mirada y parecía que quería esconderse tras la bolsa de regalo—. No hemos hablado desde aquella vez y...

—Ven, vamos al jardín. No quiero que mi madre nos escuche.

Sakura lo siguió hasta una pequeña banca que había en el jardín. Ninguno de ellos se sentó, Sasuke estaba cruzado de brazos y Sakura aferrándose al regalo. Su silencio le dio a entender a la enfermera que terminara con lo que estaba diciendo.

—Quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos son sinceros.

—Los míos también lo son.

Ella sonrió. Algo en esas palabras le dio valor, puesto que se acercó a Sasuke con ilusión en sus ojos.

—Oh Sasuke-kun, nosotros…

—Lo que siento por ti es lástima, Sakura.

La muchacha se detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué? Yo… ¿por qué?

—Por no haber madurado lo suficiente para tu edad, por escuchar solo lo que quieres oír, sin prestar atención, y por no ser honesta con tus sentimientos.

Fueron tres dagas hendiéndose en el pecho plano de la chica. Tiró la bolsa en un arranque de coraje.

—¡Yo no estoy mintiendo, te amo! ¡Se nota, Sasuke-kun! ¡Se nota a leguas!

—Sí, claro. ¿Cómo voy a creer que me amas cuando lo mismo le dijiste a Gaara y luego lo humillaste?

El color de piel de Sakura comenzó a ponerse rojo, de vergüenza tal vez, y también de enojo.

—Yo fui honesta—se defendió—. Por eso dije que a quien verdad quería es a ti… y tuve tacto al hacerlo.

—Fuiste honesta. Tuviste tacto—repitió con sarcasmo—. Formaste una relación con él haciéndole creer que lo amabas, y cuando él decidió pedirte matrimonio frente a todos, tú perdiste la decencia y comenzaste a parlotear que me amabas y que solo estuviste con él por lástima. ¿Eso te parece correcto?

La regañada muchacha bajó la mirada.

—Yo quería que lo supieras… no encontraba manera de decírtelo—expandió la mirada verde de pronto, y se notó que quería abrazar al muchacho—. Lo entiendo, Sasuke-kun. Discúlpame, sé que no te gusta ser el centro de escándalos. Perdóname por meterte en esto, pero de ahora en adelante…

—¡No lo has entendido! Pero, ¿para qué me esfuerzo si sé que nunca lo harás? Pensé que estos meses te sirvieron para reflexionar y ver por mi actitud que no me interesa nada de ti. No tienes remedio…

—Tú… eres cruel… ¿cómo me hablas así cuando fui la única que vino a felicitarte?

Sasuke rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Como supongo que te dijo mi hermano, les avisé a mis amigos que no estaría en casa hoy.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque salí con alguien.

Sakura tragó saliva. Sintió una opresión en el pecho.

—¿Con quién?

Y Sasuke se sintió satisfecho al contestar.

—Con Gaara.

 **ღ**

La cabeza de Gaara era un torbellino, pero se las arregló para prepararse cereal con leche y sentarse en el comedor. Temari había salido con su esposo e hijo a cenar, y sus padres se encontraban con Kankuro viendo televisión.

El celular de Gaara le anunció un nuevo mensaje.

" _¿Cómo te fue en tu cita, Gaa-chan?"_

" _Me enteré de muchas cosas, traidor"._

" _¡No tengo la culpa! Solo soy el mejor amigo que el teme y tú pudieron haber conseguido"._

" _A ver quién te consigue papel la próxima vez que lo necesites"._

" _No seas así, ttebayo. Entonces, ¿qué tal pasó Sasuke teme su cumpleaños contigo?"._

Gaara calmó su sorpresa para no atragantarse con el cereal. ¿El cumpleaños de Sasuke? Dejó de mandarle mensajes al rubio y prefirió llamarle.

—¿Hoy es su cumpleaños? —preguntó cuando Naruto atendió la llamada. Ni siquiera dejó que el rubio hablara.

—Sí, _ttebayo_ —contestó el rubio con si típico timbre alegre—. ¿Qué no te lo dijo? ¡Mejor cuéntame todo lo que te dijo!

—No hay tiempo, lo haré mañana—Gaara se levantó de su asiento mientras sus neuronas digerían lo que estaba pasando. En realidad, era muy sencillo: Sasuke cumplía años ese día, y lo había pasado casi todo a su lado, desde la mañana hasta entrada la noche. Por alguna razón eso lo hizo extremadamente feliz, tanto que cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía una enorme sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

Miró alrededor y pensó en lo que le gustaba a Sasuke. No se le ocurría nada. No quería preguntarle a Kankuro o a sus padres qué podría comprarle al Uchiha a estas horas, porque seguramente lo inundarían de preguntas (su hermano y madre eran muy protectores con él), así que volvió a sentarse en la silla, más calmado.

—Naruto. ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta a Sasuke?

—Pues tú, _ttebayo_ —contestó el rubio muy seguro.

—Quiero decir… ¿qué puedo regalarle?

Naruto no trabajaba bien bajo presión, pero se le ocurrió una idea. Por suerte, en el ático había una caja de peluches nuevos que Shikadai prefirió tenerlos en el estante cuando era un bebito.

 **ღ**

—¿Con Gaara? —repitió Sakura por quinta vez, lento, como si acabara de recibir la noticia de que solo le quedaban seis meses de vida—. Él…, ¿te citó para hablarte de mí? ¿Te dijo que era una mala mujer?

Sasuke no se creía que Sakura pudiese ser así. No pensaba lo que decía, ¿cómo alguien así de inmadura podía ser una enfermera?

—No—contestó—. Sakura, por favor escúchate. Estás malentendiendo todo lo que he dicho—se acercó a tomarle los hombros—. Yo cité a Gaara para que pasara el día de mi cumpleaños a mi lado.

Sakura se apartó.

—¿Y por qué querrías eso?

Sasuke sonrió.

—Porque él es la persona que me gusta.

Aquella fue una confesión intensa para los dos. Sasuke por fin tuvo el valor de decirle a esa mujer que le gustaba su ex novio (cosa que tuvo tantas ganas de hacer cuando Sakura y Gaara estuvieron juntos), y Sakura parecía que se hubiera dormido y despertado mil años después, solo para saber que ahora el mundo giraba al revés. Su cara era todo un poema.

—Que… que…

—Que yo le gusto.

También es cierto que esa confesión fue lo suficiente para que Gaara se acercara a interrumpir la conversación. Sasuke y Sakura se giraron hacia él, evidentemente sorprendidos.

Gaara los miró serio, pero se acercó. Iba vestido con su pijama y de su brazo colgaba la bolsa de una librería.

—¿Gaara? —soltó Sakura. Luego volteó a ver a Sasuke y regresó la mirada a Gaara—. ¿Están tratando de burlarse de mí?

—En lo absoluto—contestó el Uchiha—. Jamás había sido tan sincero contigo. Siempre me ha gustado y siempre me gustará Gaara, así que puedes desistir de una vez por todas, Sakura.

Pero ella todavía estaba consternada. Tardó varios segundos en digerir todo, y Gaara se alejó de la salida al jardín para acercarse a ellos. Procuró estar a la misma distancia de Sakura que de Sasuke.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó Haruno—. ¿Desde cuándo te gusta mi ex novio?

—Oh vaya, ahora sí es tu ex novio—dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo—. Desde que lo conocí, Sakura. Y ni siquiera sabía que era tu novio cuando lo conocí. Me topé con él un día en el metro, y rogué que no estuviera enamorado de nadie más. Pero desafortunadamente era tu novio.

Ahora ella estaba furiosa.

—¿Y por qué no mencionaste nada?

—Porque él se veía feliz. Y parecía que tú lo hacías feliz. No digo desafortunadamente porque se hubiera enamorado de ti, sino porque tú lo lastimaste sin razón.

—¡Ya deja de culparme por eso! —se volteó hacia Gaara—. Lo siento, ¿bien? Perdona por dejarte mal parado frente a todo el hospital, no era mi intención, pero yo también tenía cosas por decir.

Gaara la miró serio.

—Debiste decirlas en su debido tiempo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Ahora vas a estar con Sasuke para vengarte de mí?

Sasuke y Sakura miraron a Gaara.

—No—contestó el chico su tono tranquilo y serio, casi cortante, pero luego acortó distancia con Sasuke, colocándose a su lado—. Voy a estar con Sasuke porque eso es lo que quiero.

Silencio. La cara de Sakura se deformó como en cámara lenta, y de golpe, como si alguien hubiese pulsado un botón de acelerar la escena, tomó el regalo que le había traído a Sasuke y se lo aventó.

—¡Ustedes son unos imbéciles! —y se marchó hecha una fiera.

El ambiente se deshizo de su densidad cuando ella se marchó. Tardaron un minuto en silencio hasta que la mano de Sasuke apretó la de Gaara y lo hizo dar un pequeño brinco. Por instinto, retiró la mano, y ambos se miraron. El pelirrojo rompió el momento incomodo extendiéndole la bolsa de plástico que llevaba.

—¿Me compraste un libro? —preguntó Sasuke, encantado.

—No. Ni siquiera sé qué tipo de libros te gustan. Es solo la bolsa que encontré—dijo el taheño.

Cuando Sasuke sacó lo que había dentro de la bolsa encontró en sus manos una bola roja de peluche. Levantó una ceja, pero luego se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un tomate de peluche con dos grandes ojos.

—Naruto me dijo que te gustan los tomates.

Nadie podría quitarle a Sasuke esa sonrisa de los labios. O eso pensaba hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo.

—También tengo algo para ti, espera—dijo y corrió dentro de la casa, volvió con un pequeño cactus con flores rojas en una macetita. Se lo extendió al pelirrojo—. Toma. Se me olvidó dártelo en nuestra cita…

Gaara lo tomó, sorprendido y con algo que le había tocado el corazón.

—¿Cómo…? —se interrumpió—. Naruto.

—El mismo—Sasuke se aceró, pero sin tocarlo porque en sus manos él tenía un tomate de peluche y Gaara un cactus—. Doctor Sabaku…

El pelirrojo también se acercó al moreno.

—Me hubieras dicho que era tu cumpleaños, así por lo menos te hubiera concedido el capricho de besarte. Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke.

Ahora fue Sasuke quien se sonrojó.

—Sería la primera vez que tú me besas. Hazlo. Quiero que te acerques a mí y me beses.

El más bajo hizo un pequeño mohín, pero no se echó para atrás; cuatro meses ya eran suficiente. Dio un paso hacia delante, un lado de la maceta chocó contra el tomate de peluche, y Gaara levantó el rostro hacia Sasuke, quien no pensaba moverse para nada.

Sus rostros quedaron juntos. Fue una sensación suave porque Gaara no movió mucho los labios por unos segundos. Solo los dejó ahí, pegados contra los del moreno como si fueran dos piezas de rompecabezas encajando a la perfección. Sasuke quiso tomarlo por la cintura, pero no pudo porque tenía ocupadas las manos con el tomate. Lo que sí hizo fue morder su labio, de tal manera que Gaara abrió la boca y Sasuke atacó esa cavidad.

El pelirrojo soltó un ruidito ahogado, pero no se quejó más, y el beso se hizo más demandante hasta que se escuchó la puerta de la entrada. Ambos se separaron exaltados.

—Esos deben ser mi hermano y su novio—dijo Sasuke—. Mi padre no tarda en llegar. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

Gaara abrió grandes sus ojos verdes.

—¿Qué?

—Que te quedes. Mi madre hizo pastel, y hay lugar para uno más.

—Está bien…

Sasuke tomó su mano.

—Creo que es tu turno, pero aun así quiero peguntarte una última cosa. Y me debes contestar con la verdad.

—¿Qué es? —quiso saber Gaara.

—¿Quiere ser mi novio, doctor Sabaku?

Gaara no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo mientras se sonrojaba.

—¿Usted qué cree?

—Quiero escucharlo de su boca.

—Sí. Sí quiero ser su novio, doctor Uchiha.

Sasuke sonrió con una gran cantidad de emociones en el rostro. Jamás se había visto así antes; Naruto diría que era verdaderamente un milagro.

—Vamos por pastel, mapachito.

Y ambos entraron a la casa.

* * *

Gracias por leer :3 ¡Los quiero!


End file.
